Warriors: Exiled
by Sorrelfeather of WindClan
Summary: Many moons ago, warriors were exiled for plotting against WindClan. Now they want their revenge. A group of rogues are terrorizing WindClan, stealing their kits and killing cats. Young Batpaw is caught in the middle of this catastrophe, with no easy way out. He's going to do whatever it takes to stop these rogues, even if that means risking his own life.
1. Allegiances

WindClan:

 _Leader:_ **Creekstar** : a blue-gray tabby tom with handsome amber eyes _(Apprentice: Daisypaw)_

 _Deputy:_ **Crowfoot** : a silvery-gray tom with prominent black marble tabby markings and greenish-yellow eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Snowdust** : a white she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ **Pikepaw** : a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 _Warriors:_

 **Owlstrike** : a brown tom with a ringed tail and handsome green eyes _(Apprentice: Darkpaw)_

 **Tallfire** : a tall brown tom with a white underbelly, chest fur and face, wide amber eyes _(Apprentice: Robinpaw)_

 **Runningcreek** : a long-furred gray marble tabbby she-cat with bright yellow-green eyes

 **Ashspot** : a silvery-gray she-cat with black spotted tabby markings and honey-colored eyes

 **Mothtail** : a cinnamon tabby tom with black marble tabby markings and bright, yellow-green eyes

 **Beetlenose** : a solid black tom with pale green eyes

 **Falconclaw** : an agile black tom with dark brown tabby stripes, white paws and a white tail tip, green eyes

 **Redfern** : a lean fiery ginger tom with vibrant yellow-green eyes _(Apprentice: Brownpaw)_

 **Honeytail** : a ginger she-cat with white chest fur, underbelly, legs and neck fur, black patches and amber/hazel eyes _(Apprentice: Leopardpaw)_

 **Tigerstrike** : a long-furred brown she-cat with thick tabby stripes and black paws, dark amber eyes with green flecks near the pupil _(Apprentice: Flamepaw)_

 **Mapleheart** : a dark brown she-cat with orange-amber eyes

 **Spiderfang** : a black tom with orange-amber eyes

 **Ravenshade** : a black tom with a dash of white on his chest and

 **Hawkclaw** _:_ a dark brown tom with narrow orange-yellow eyes

 **Lightstorm** : a ginger tabby she-cat with a white throat and paler tabby stripes, blue eyes

 **Blackstorm** : a lean black tom with one white forepaw and green eyes _(Apprentice: Sorrelpaw)_

 **Spiketalon** : a spiky-furred gray tabby tom with a white tail tip and hazel eyes

 **Sheepfoot** : a fluffy cream tom with darker paws and green eyes _(Apprentice: Batpaw)_

 **Skystripe** : a tall diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with darker paws and amber eyes

 _Apprentices:_

 **Robinpaw** : a tall calico she-cat with pretty blue eyes

 **Darkpaw** : a black tom with amber eyes and white chest fur

 **Batpaw** : a black tom with green eyes and a brownish underbelly

 **Sorrelpaw** : a sorrel tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, paws and green eyes

 **Flamepaw** : a ginger tabby tom with white chest fur and green eyes

 **Leopardpaw** : a pale ginger she-cat with black marbled tabby markings and green eyes

 **Daisypaw** : a fawn-colored she-cat with prominent marble tabby markings, a white underbelly, chest fur and legs, vibrant yellow eyes

 **Brownpaw** : a large brown and black she-cat with a ginger face, white paws, muzzle and chest fur, hazel-brown eyes

 _Queens:_

 **Mintfeather** : a long-furred calico she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Blackstorm's second litter **Bramblekit** , **Dapplekit** and **Pinekit** )

 **Briartuft** : a ginger tabby she-cat with tufted ears and green eyes (Mother to Spiketalon's second litter **Lilykit** , **Stonekit** and **Deerkit** )

 **Bluepool** : a blue-gray she-cat with yellow-orange eyes (Mother to Owlstrike's second litter **Rainkit** and **Otterkit** )

 _Kits:_

 **Bramblekit** : a black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 **Dapplekit** : a calico she-cat with dappled flanks and green eyes

 **Pinekit** : a long-furred black she-cat with green eyes

 **Lilykit** : a ginger she-cat with tufted ears and hazel eyes

 **Stonekit** : a gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deerkit** : a dark ginger she-cat with a white tail tip and hazel eyes

 **Rainkit** : a blue-gray she-cat with yellow-amber eyes and faint tabby stripes

 **Otterkit** : a dark brown tom with yellow eyes, a white muzzle, underbelly, chest fur and paws

 _Elders:_

 **Sagelight** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Pebblefrost** : a dappled gray tom with green eyes and white paws

RiverClan:

 _Leader:_ **Fernstar** : a long-furred dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes and white chest fur

 _Deputy:_ **Nightpetal** : a dark gray she-cat with black tabby markings and amber eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Brightleaf** : a ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ **Goosepaw** : a gray tabby tom with prominent tabby markings, green eyes

 _Warriors:_

 **Lizardsplash** : a slender dark brown tabby tom with white markings and amber eyes

 **Nutclaw** : a russet tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

 **Willowfoot** : a long-furred black she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes

 **Sandyleap** : a pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes and a white underbelly

 **Roseblaze** : a sleek-furred white she-cat with a ginger tail and blue eyes

 **Heatherstripe** : a pale brown tabby she-cat with darker paws and ear tips, brown eyes

 **Shellfur** : a cream and brown tom with amber eyes _(Apprentice: Ryepaw)_

 **Fawnstem** : a light golden-brown she-cat with dappled flanks and green eyes

 **Graybird** : a long-furred gray tom with a white face and blue eyes

 **Tinybranch** : a small brown tabby tom with a long tail and amber eyes

 **Troutbreeze** : a silver tabby tom with white paws and brown eyes

 **Wingsong** : a dark brown she-cat with white chest fur and green eyes _(Apprentice: Ivypaw)_

 **Weaselpelt** : a cream and gray tom with amber eyes and white paws

 **Ripplestep** : a dappled gray tabby tom with green eyes and white chest fur

 **Birchdapple** : a light ginger she-cat with dappled flanks and green eyes _(Apprentice: Mosspaw)_

 **Watermist** : a blue-gray she-cat with silvery-gray eyes and white chest fur

 **Barktooth** : a brown and white tom with amber eyes

 **Larkflight** : a light brown tabby she-cat with darker splotches and hazel eyes

 **Hazelfang** : a pretty gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Plumfall** : a long-furred dark brown and black spotted she-cat with dark amber eyes

 _Apprentices:_

 **Ivypaw** : a calico she-cat with pretty blue eyes

 **Mosspaw** : a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Ryepaw** : a dark brown and white tom with blue eyes

 _Queens:_

 **Reedcloud** : a long-furred calico she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Barktooth's second litter **Tumblekit** and **Specklekit** )

 **Splashberry** : a sweet, cream and gray she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Ripplestep's first litter)

 _Kits:_

 **Tumblekit** : a brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Specklekit** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 _Elders:_

 **Gorsefang** : a long-furred white and black tom with blue eyes

 **Rabbitclaw** : a long-legged brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

ShadowClan:

 _Leader:_ **Woodstar** : a solid brown tom with amber eyes

 _Deputy:_ **Tulipheart** : a cream and ginger she-cat with pretty yellow eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Whiteflower** : a white she-cat with pretty blue eyes, deaf in one ear

 _Warriors:_

 **Oakwhisker** : a light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

 **Webfrost** : a white tom with silvery tabby markings and piercing amber eyes _(Apprentice: Rubblepaw)_

 **Breezethorn** : a lean black tom with a long tail and amber eyes

 **Rockflower** : a dappled gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Adderpaw)_

 **Marshblaze** : a dark ginger tom with lighter paws and ear tips, green eyes

 **Dustfoot** : a light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and brown eyes _(Apprentice: Cloverpaw)_

 **Grasswing** : a gray tom with well-defined tabby markings and silver-gray eyes

 **Stormbrook** : a mottled gray and cream tom with amber eyes and long legs

 **Drizzleclaw** : a white tom with dark gray splashes and blue eyes _(Apprentice:_ _Dawnpaw_ _)_

 **Shimmerfang** : a bright ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white tail tip

 **Smoketail** : a pale gray tabby she-cat with a long, white-tipped tail and yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)_

 **Russetfeather** : a dark ginger tabby she-cat with slender white legs and pretty brown eyes

 _Apprentices:_

 **Adderpaw** : a brown tabby tom with a long fluffy tail and green eyes

 **Rubblepaw** : a mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Cloverpaw** : a light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Dawnpaw** : a light ginger she-cat with a white face and blue eyes

 **Squirrelpaw** : a ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

 _Queens:_

 **Sweetfeather** : a pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Marshblaze's second litter)

 **Spiderfur** : a black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Mother to Drizzleclaw's first litter **Hailkit** )

 _Kits:_

 **Hailkit** : a black tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

 _Elders:_

 **Berrywhisker** : a dark ginger tabby tom with long whiskers and amber eyes

 **Spruceclaw** : a dark brown tabby tom with handsome green eyes

ThunderClan:

 _Leader:_ **Blossomstar** : a calico she-cat with blue eyes

 _Deputy:_ **Vixenfang** : a sorrel tabby she-cat with white chest fur and amber eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Finchpetal** : a brown tabby she-cat with white chest fur and green eyes

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ **Silverpaw** : a silver tabby tom with amber eyes and a white underbelly

 _Warriors:_

 **Patchfur** : a black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Sparrowheart** : a dark brown tabby she-cat with white chest fur

 **Applebreeze** : a bright ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Liontooth** : a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white chest fur

 **Shadebird** : a scrawny dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Minnowstrike** : a silver-gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Mudstep** : a mottle brown tom with white legs and amber eyes _(Apprentice: Orangepaw)_

 **Dewsplash** : a gray tom with a splash of black on his side and green eyes

 **Ducktail** : a brown and cream she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes

 **Palesnow** : a pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly, white face and blue eyes

 **Mottledpelt** : a mottled gray tom with piercing amber eyes _(Apprentice: Featherpaw)_

 **Duskheart** : a pale ginger she-cat with white paws and brown eyes

 **Jaypelt** : a blue-gray tom with green eyes and white chest fur

 **Rowanstripe** : a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip

 **Quailstream** : a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

 _Apprentices:_

 **Featherpaw** : a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Orangepaw** : a bright ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Queens:_

 **Brackenshade** : a golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Jaypelt's first litter)

 **Lakeblaze** : a dilute calico she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Rowanstripe's first litter)

 _Kits:_

 **N/A**

 _Elders:_

 **Sealpelt** : a dark mealy brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hey guys, here's chapter 1 of Exiled. I hope you enjoy it!

…

"Good morning Batpaw," Mintfeather purred, her calico fur sleekly groomed. Three wriggling forms sat at her feet.

"Hi mom!" Batpaw purred, padding over to his mother and siblings.

"Good morning Batpaw!" Bramblekit meowed, "Can you play moss ball with us?"

"Yeah!" Pinekit added, "I want to play with you."

"No, you mouse-brains," Dapplekit shook her head, "He has to go do apprentice duties. Right Batpaw?"

"Yeah, sorry guys," he purred, "But Darkpaw has the day off, he might be willing to play with you."

"Can we go find him mom?" Bramblekit asked, cocking his black head, "Please?"

"Sure," she purred, "But come back soon and don't wander far. If he's not in camp you can't go looking."

"Okay!" Bramblekit purred, bounding off with Pinekit on his tail. Dapplekit remained sat at her mother's paws, looking at Batpaw admiringly.

"When you're done with your duties, can you teach me some battle moves?" she asked, swatting at the air with little kitten claws, "Please?"

"Of course," Batpaw licked his sister over her tortoiseshell head affectionately.

"Yay!" she cheered, green eyes happy, "Thanks Batpaw!"

"No problem sis," he purred.

"Batpaw!" Sheepfoot called from across the clearing, "Let's go!"

Standing beside him was Batpaw's father, Blackstorm, and his apprentice Sorrelpaw. As Batpaw looked her way, the sorrel she-cat purred and swished her fluffy tail.

"Bye guys!" he called to his sister and mom, padding away from them and to the exit of camp.

"Everything good with your family?" Sheepfoot asked him as he neared the group of cats.

"Of course," Blackstorm, Batpaw's father, answered for him, "What would be wrong? I have two healthy litters of kits, nothing could be better."

"Right," Sheepfoot nodded, glancing at Batpaw out of the corner of his eye with amusement displayed on his features, "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Blackstorm led the way out of camp, his tail in the air. Sorrelpaw sighed and padded after her mentor, but not before rubbing her muzzle against Batpaw's.

"What are we doing today?" Batpaw turned to his mentor, cocking his head.

The agile tom leaped over a rabbit burrow before replying, "Battle training. You versus Sorrelpaw, and then the winner versus Blackstorm."

Batpaw gulped, his father was not necessarily gentle during training – and he was harder on Batpaw, as he was his son.

"You'll be fine," Sheepfoot laughed, swatting his apprentice with his fluffy tail affectionately.

Batpaw shrugged, speeding up so he was padding alongside Sorrelpaw.

"Hey, after training do you maybe want to go hunting with me?" she asked sheepishly, turning her pretty green gaze on Batpaw, "If not, it's fine...I was just wondering."

"I'd love to," Batpaw purred, "But I've got to teach Dapplekit a few battle moves first- I said I would. After that though!"

"Okay!" Sorrelpaw purred, curling her fluffy tail over her back, "I can help with that, if you'd like."

"Sure," he purred, nudging her, "I know you love my sister."

She laughed slightly, and was about to say something, but Blackstorm cut them off.

"We're here," he announced, padding down the slope into the mossy-floored training hollow. He sat down on the edge of the moss, wrapping his slim tail around his paws.

Sheepfoot trotted down the hill, sitting down on the side opposite of Blackstorm. Batpaw grinned, padding to one side of the moss and flexing his claws. Sorrelpaw narrowed her eyes aggressively, but her slight purring showed Batpaw that she was just playing around.

"First one pinned looses," Sheepfoot declared, "Good luck- go!"

Sorrelpaw sprung at Batpaw. He feigned to the side, causing her to trip and stumble. He turned on his heels, leaping at her and pushing her over. She pushed him off of her with her forelegs and then sprung to her feet, running at him and then rearing up, slamming her paws down on his shoulders. He crumbled under the impact and laid on the ground as Sorrelpaw stood proudly on him.

"Three...two..." Sheepfoot counted the seconds until Sorrelpaw would be declared the winner.

Batpaw lurched up, catching Sorrelpaw unaware and knocking her over. She yelped as he pinned her down with his black paws on her chest.

"Three...two...one," Sheepfoot finished, standing up, "Good job both of you."

"Fox-dung!" Blackstorm roared, "Sorrelpaw, never be so confident that you just let your opponent catch you like that. You had him!"

The sorrel she-cat's smile faded and she shook slightly under Batpaw's paws as she was scolded.

"If you act like that you'll never be a warrior!" he exclaimed, "Four moons of training and you _still_ fight like a kit! My kit Bramblekit can fight better than you!"

Sorrelpaw let out a small whine and Batpaw growled at his father, "She's still learning. Give her a break."

Sheepfoot nodded, glancing at the large black tom, "She tried her best."

Blackstorm just huffed, turning away. Batpaw stepped off of Sorrelpaw gently, helping her up.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear. She shrugged, staring at the floor.

"I say we go home for now," Sheepfoot shrugged, "Batpaw can fight Blackstorm tomorrow."

Batpaw nodded. The whole group was enveloped by an awkward silence on the trek home, Batpaw padding beside Sorrelpaw with Sheepfoot behind them, and Blackstorm leading.

"Sorrelpaw, I expect you to train extra hard tomorrow to make up for today," Blackstorm growled as they entered camp, slipping off to eat.

Sheepfoot just glanced sympathetically at the apprentices before padding over to his mate, Skystripe to share tongues.

"Well, let's go play with Dapplekit!" Batpaw said, trying to take Sorrelpaw's mind off of the earlier events.

"Okay," Sorrelpaw purred, swishing her plumy tail.

The pair padded over to the nursery, where Mintfeather was pacing.

"Mom," Batpaw sped up, trotting up to his mother, "What's wrong?"

Turning to him with an expression of pure horror on her face, she said quietly, "I can't find Dapplekit anywhere."

…

 **A/N:** Whoop! So it begins.

 _Behind the Scenes of_ **Blackstorm** :

The reason he's so harsh on Sorrelpaw is because when he was an apprentice, his mentor pushed him just that hard and he turned out a great warrior. He wants the best for Sorrelpaw, and even if that means pushing her to the point of tears at times. He knows the harder she trains, the better of a warrior she'll be in the end.


End file.
